far from home
by kellensills
Summary: this is a story i made in middle school so its not that good but im pretty proud of it I just checked this story and I saw a review criticising it I have one thing to say I MADE THE STORY IN EIGHTH GRADE I KNOW ITS BAD


In the inky black of a galaxy, one day before Christmas, a spaceship silently maneuvered through a massive debris field. The debris was the remains of a battle between two species. The 8gonly life for hundreds of miles was onboard the small vessel. The ship was sent to find survivors among the dead. Many onboard the ship were fast asleep, or were listening to the gentle thrum of the ships engines. The rest of the crew was wide awake and on the lookout for enemy vessels. Unbeknownst to them death would come from the inside.

One of the many beings on board was a Sangheli named Retaz Vadam. When Retaz first enlisted he had been eager to fight humanity, but that changed after his first mission, Retaz was deemed unfit for battle and was sent to a search and rescue ship. The reason for this was because Retaz suffered mental trauma and was diagnosed with PTSD. Retaz was glad for the new assignment because it meant he would, for the most part, stay out of the conflict.

After the rescue ship had been searching for almost a day, Retaz went to his room to rest after his shift. Retaz had been sitting on his bed when he heard an explosion followed by the ship losing power.

Retaz new that the ship losing power could only mean one thing, the engine and generator was destroyed! He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. All Retaz could think to do was to tear the door down. He then remembered the plasma grenade on his waist. Retaz then through the grenade at the door and retreated to the other side of the room. Then there was a blinding flash and a deafening explosion. When Retaz looked back to the doorway, all that was left was a puddle of felt all the air be sucked out of his room and quickly put his helmet on, sealing his armor and protecting him from the vacuum of space.

Retaz saw that other than him the ship was devoid of all life. Retaz then realised that he needed to escape the ship and return home. Retaz then went to the escape pod deck. He was hoping that at least one of the pods were operational. When Retaz arrived at the escape pod deck he saw that all the pods were either destroyed or launched.

Retaz then remembered that the ship had a hangar. He also remembered the hanger held two phantom dropships a wing of banshees and a phantom gunship. The gunship would have a slipspace drive so all he would need to do is set the course. When Retaz arrived in the hangar he saw the bodies of the rest of the crew. When he saw the dead Retaz had a flashback to his first mission.

He heard the sound of human weapons fire off to his right and threw a plasma grenade at the sound and heard one of the human's responses"Oh, wel-"before it was cut off by the explosion. Retaz then heard a loud crack and saw one of his squad mates fall dead. Retaz and the rest of his squad hid behind the remains of a wall. He then heard another crack and another crack crack crack, and he was the last one standing. Retaz saw a dropship fly in and he ran for it and climbed in and told the pilot to take him back to the fleet.

Retaz came out of the flash back and climbed into the gunship he checked the craft for damage. That was when Retaz saw a large hole in the side of the ship meaning it was useless.

Retaz then searched the rest of the rescue ship for anything he could use. Then he saw a ship that was still intact, a lich. Retaz figured it was the shipmasters personal craft. It was equipped with a heavy focus canon a pressurised interior and a slip space drive. Retaz climbed in and set the course for Sanghilios.

After the ship came out of slipspace Retaz pileated the lich to his home when he landed he left the lich and saw his parents come out of their home and run to embrace him. After he explained what happened Retaz's mother told him to sit down for Christmas dinner, and Retaz had to admit, it had to be the best meal he'd ever have.


End file.
